


Love, Jason

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Love Simon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: Jason is done keeping his story straight.





	Love, Jason

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySCBYmTqPCk>

Love, Simon is coming out soon and it looks so good! So here's a parody trailer of it with our favorite rangers. Enjoy!


End file.
